Soulmate series: Jacob- The Singing Shifter!
by Because I'm bored
Summary: When an old friend of Paul's shows up what will happen when she is an international sensation... And a shifter. Also when she and Jacob imprint on each other you know that can't be good. I don't own any songs or twilight R&R


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Charlotte/Mai, I don't own the songs or Twilight!

* * *

Chapter one

Emily was watching TV when her favourite singer came on her name was Charlotte, well that's what they thought. It was an interview about her.

"Hi we're here to day with Charlotte Henderson. So you said you had some announcement of some sort?"

"That I do. I decided to go back to my roots for 18 months. So no tours or singles will be produced during this time." She replied.

"So what do you mean your roots?"

"Well I'm actually Native American." The presenter gasped as Emily sat forward. Then the guys walked in. Paul saw the tv screen and smiled.

"Hey Mai's on TV again." Emily looked confused.

"What do you mean Mai? Her names Charlotte."

"To her fans yes but her real name is Mai Wellhope. She's Quileute, she moved at fourteen but we were best mates growing up." Emily looked dumbfound as well as the guys.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Shes an amazing singer!"

"It never came up." Paul replied then they was cut off by the presenter.

"So when you say 'going back to your roots' do you mean going back to your reservation?"

"Yep."

"So are you going to tell us?" She shook her head.

"I'm not sorry." Paul laughed.

"So she's coming back, huh?" He frowned slightly. "Hmmm." he said thinking.

"So when will you be going back?" The presenter asked.

"I'm setting off tomorrow."

"Will you sing us one last song before you go?"

"Of course!" She said smiling. Picked up her guitar, Then she started singing.

**_Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again  
Start smilin', I know you're tryin' real hard  
Not to turn your head away, pretty darlin'  
Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday, yesterday_**

**_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Darlin', I was there once a while ago  
I know that it's hard to be stuck  
With people that you love  
When nobody trusts_**

**_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that I can_**

**_And you're not the only one whose been through  
I've been there alone and now so are you  
I just want you to know, want you to know  
It's not your fault, it's not your fault_**

**_Your fault, your fault  
It's not your fault, your fault  
Your fault, your fault_**

**_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can_**

**_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can, that I can_**

**_Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again  
Start smilin'_**

She smiled at the camera as it switched off. She got up and walked to her car. "The rest of my life starts now..." She whispered to herself.

As she got into her car she looked at her dream catcher her and Paul made when they were five. She always loved dream catchers. It was the one thing that held a good memory. After been abandoned she wanted to be alone, Paul made her a dream catcher to make sure she had good dreams where ever she went. She cried the day she left. Her parents took her to NYC to love her life instead of staying there. But in her heart Mai always new she was Quileute. Paul would ask her if she could would her stay and every time she said 'I would rather be here than be anywhere else!'

after about five hours of driving she came to the reservation. She pulled up to her house and dumped everything in. All she wanted as her sketch pad and her pencil. She walked down to the beach and sat on a huge rock. Drawing the sun set on first beach would always calm her down as a kid.

As she stood as and turned she saw Paul looking at her.

"Paul?" She questioned.

"Mai!" He wrapped her up in a back breaking hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too!" She whispered in his ear. As they pulled away she grabbed her book and started walking. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it's you! You've changed!" She laughed.

"What about you Miss Big Star! You've changed too!" They hugged again and he took her to Sam and Emily's. "Guys this is Mai. Mai these are my friends." She smiled as Emily came up to her.

"Hi I'm Emily, I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Thanks, Emily. It's nice to know someone supports me." They looked confused. "Oh yeah none of my family believed in me." They nodded and she looked at them in the eyes. As her eyes met Jacob's. His centre shifted. She was his imprint! She smiled and looked at Paul. "Right I better get going it was amazing to meet you all. I hope soon we can hang out longer." She smiled and left.

As she got home she flopped on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair pushing her fringe back. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing lyrics. She wrote a new song called 'Perfect Two'. She wasn't sure if the publish it or not.

The next day she decided to sing it to decide if it's good enough.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can can be the captain  
I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that's I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero  
I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear  
That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
W/out u cause boy u complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need**_

_**Cause your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for u (for u)  
U take the both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two**_

_**Were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
Were the perfect two**_

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as were together**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be  
W/out u cause boy u complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need**_

_**Cause your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for u (for u)  
U take the both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two**_

_**Were the perfect two  
Were the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
Were the perfect two**_

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya**_

_**I love the way that u smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle**_

_**Cause your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for u (for u)  
U take th both of us of us (of us)  
And were the perfect two**_

No one knew the real reason she went home. She was a shape-Shifter and didn't know what to do. She had first shifted when she was fourteen. The day before she left La Push. Her parents decided it was dangerous for her and moved her, she cried for hours but then realised that she would never be able to look at Paul the same again. She thought she was crazy, an outcast, a freak. She had never fully stopped shifting whenever she was in a place with a woods she would go running. She shifted and ran around for a bit.

She was a gray wolf with a black tint to the ends of her fur.

'nice to stretch out a bit' she thought.

'Who's that?' She herd. She froze.

'A nobody...' She thought back.

'Well if you're a shifter then you're not a nobody! So a repeat who are you?'

'Mai Wellhope if you must no.'

'Its Jacob. The one who was with Paul today.' She looked shocked as a brown rustic wolf walked out.

'Umm. Sorry about running out on you guys today. Just something happened.'

'Didn't anyone tell you about this stuff?'

'No, I'm adopted so when I first phased they took me away. I was fourteen and scared and that's also when I went into singing.' She looked down as a black wolf came out of the tree's.

'Jacob, who's this?' He asked

'Sam you remember Mai, right?' Sam nodded. 'Well it turns out she's a shifter.'

'Well you know since you can hear our thoughts you're part of the pack. So welcome.' She ran back to her house the other two wolfs looked confused. She pulled on some shorts and grabbed some food. She was a shifter what did you expect... Then she herd a knock on the door and there stood Jake and Sam.

"err... Hi" she said awkwardly as they stood there.

"So you're a shifter?" Jake said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah been so since I was fourteen. Three years. Wow hadn't realised it had been so long." She laughed.

"We'd like you to meet the rest of the pack." She sighed grabbing her keys.

* * *

A/N: haha I got really bored so decided to write a series btw they will interlock in each way so I may have Mai interact with Erika or future characters. Thanks stay awesome R&amp;R


End file.
